The overall objective is to increase our knowledge about the circulation and hemodynamics in oral and related tissues of an animal model. The specific aims involve a multi-technique approach to: 1. determine local blood flow, tissue O2 consumption pulpal pressures, and other related variables to assess effects of surgical and transplant procedures for correcting abnormalities from genetic, injury or disease origins; 2. assess fiberoptic photoplethysmography and an isothermal flowmeter for possible clinical application; and 3. improve and expand our computer capability. The indicator dilution and the radioactive microsphere methods will provide assessment of local blood flow. The submarine respirometry approach will be used to determine O2 consumption. The pulpal pressure determinations involve a tonometric and/or a direct cannulation approach. The achievement of our objectives will furnish further knowledge of basic physiology and new ideas for future studies.